preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Danielle Sho
Danielle Sho was a technical systems administrator stationed aboard Talos I. History Background Danielle Sho was the chief archivist of Talos I's Deep Storage, the sector housing the massive data vaults which contained all the station's research and digital uploads. How she came to be in that position under Alex Yu is not clear, as she was a vocal critic of both TranStar and the Yu family in particular. Danielle took her job in systems security seriously, ensuring regulations were followed to protect the station's residents. Morgan Yu earned her ire when they helped Will Mitchell alter an Operator with an unauthorized personality module to create Skillet, which was a breach of IT protocol. Later, Danielle found evidence Morgan had created an unlicensed Operator with access to the station's mainframe, a serious violation which posed a risk to the crew's safety. She took the matter to Alex Yu, then threatened to go to the Board of Directors when he initially dismissed her concerns. Danielle performed a song (Semi Sacred Geometry) with Skye Braxton at a party to celebrate the creation of Transtar's 8000th Neuromod, and joined the station's ongoing game of Fatal Fortress 2. On duty, however, Danielle was frequently at odds with the Yu siblings, whom she believed endangered the staff with their unconventional research methods. She was ordered to seek counseling for her anger, and a recording of one of her psyche evaluations can be found on Mathias Kohl's terminal. At one point Danielle was in a romantic relationship with Abigail Foy, but broke up with her when Abigail playfully compared her to Alex Yu. Danielle would later regret what happened, but the two did not get a chance to reconcile before the Typhon Outbreak. Prey (2017) Morgan Yu diverts to the Crew Quarters to find samples of Danielle''s voice that will dupe the vocal lock to Deep Storage. While searching for TranScribes, Morgan may come across the body of Abigail Foy. Danielle left her a message saying she was hiding on the Talos I Exterior, and to knock on the glass in the Fitness Center. After clearing out the Telepath and mind-controlled humans, Morgan can tap the window to get Sho's attention. Danielle, realizing that Foy is dead, asks Morgan to kill the homicidal Luka Golubkin, aka Volunteer 37, who is impersonating the kitchen chef. Running low on oxygen, she promises to use what time she has left to look for ways to help from the outside. Speaking to Danielle is not a requirement to complete Gathering Echoes, and Morgan can proceed to Deep Storage using her TranScribes alone. When Alex locks down the station and traps Morgan in Deep Storage, Danielle contacts them via TranScribe. She suggests Morgan get to the exterior by jettisoning themselves with one of the data vaults, just as she had done to escape the Typhon. She warns Morgan they'll have to find another way to get back inside Talos I, however. In post-credit scene Danielle appears as one of the Operators along with Mikhaila, Igwe and Sarah when Alex reconstructs Morgan using Typhon materials. Quest Main Quest To get access to the Deep Storage, you need to find her Transcribe recordings in Crew Quarters. The only side quests that will link you to main quest to Deep Storage is "The Cook's Request", "Danielle Sho" and "Kill the Impostor Cook". If you met her at the Fitness Center before you find all of her transcribes she will give you the code, so you won't need to go to Crew Quarters to collect all transcribes. An alternate way is to gain all of transcribes related to her voices at Crew Quarters and if you complete it, she will not give the voice code. On the quest "Danielle Sho", you need to clear the Fitness Center of mind-controlled humans and a Telepath. Once clear, bang on the windows with the Wrench and she will appear. Related Quests * The Cook's Request (Where you will found her girlfriend's (Abigail Foy) dead body inside freezer.) * Danielle Sho (Quest) (Will obtain the quest once you find Abigail's transcribe recording.) * Kill the Impostor Cook (If you met Danielle Sho on Fitness Center or at her Office Room at Deep Storage if you didn't met her) * Deep Storage (Quest) Personality Danielle Sho exhibits distaste for the Yu family and their unorthodox methods they employ in achieving their goals. Even when Abigail Foy unintentionally compares her to the Yu's, Danielle reacts in an outburst of hate, telling her to get out of her room, although she regretted this action afterwards. From the outside, she's a by-the-book officer who never questions her orders. Only to those closest to her does she reveal her quite laid-back, witty personality. Trivia * Her name may be a anagram for SHODAN of System Shock, as she played a similar role in early design documents. * In the Yellow Tulip there is a Semi Sacred Geometry cover performed by Danielle Sho. Playing it attracts nearby Typhons. * In an e-mail Danielle reveals a dislike for the Neuromod researchers, and resents how their creepy demeanor is apparently "contagious". Though they were not friends, she noted that Morgan rarely laughed or smiled in recent months. * Although she appears to be outside Talos I, Danielle cannot be found on the exterior either dead or alive. Her survival does not impact the completion of the "I and It" achievement. Gallery 480490 screenshots 20170522041355 1.jpg|Danielle Sho in a suit Category:Prey (2017) Characters Category:Operators Category:Female Category:Determinate Category:Prey (2017) Allies